Paladin Tank Destroyer
European Alliance |role = Assault |useguns = * "Jagdpanther" cannon * Missile pods |tier = 3 |hp = 950 |armortype = Medium |speed = 5 |turn = 4 |sight = 8 |cost = |groundattack = * 180-90 (cannon) ** 120% vs. Light ** 110% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy ** 40% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure, 35% vs. Defensive Structure and Tank Bunkers ** 30% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses 25% vs. Drone and Foehn infantry ** 15% vs. all infantry and structure armor types * 300-90 * 2 (600-180 total) (missiles) ** 120% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy ** 110% vs. Light ** 35% vs. Defensive Structure, Lightning Rods and Foehn infantry ** 30% vs (Very) Big Defensive Structure; 25% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak, Plate/Cyborg and Drone ** 20% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses ** 15% vs. (Big) Light Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 300-90 * 2 (600-180 total) (missiles) * 120% vs. Medium Aircraft and Heavy Aircraft * 110% vs. Light Aircraft * 25% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Scout Ravens and Uragan |cooldown = * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 70 frames (4.7 in-game seconds) (missiles) |range = * 8, radius 0.3 (cannon) * 8.5, radius 1.2 (missiles) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can crush infantry * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = ONEX |campaign = 1 }} The Paladin Tank Destroyer is a tank destroyer used by the European Alliance in limited numbers. Overview The Paladin is a fast and resilient heavy tank, capable of faring against all types of ground targets (in spite of its designation as a tank destroyer). It specialized cannon makes it deadly to any kind of the ground vehicles, but infantry should also fear it. The Paladin is armed with 2 missile pods, which deal decent damage to any ground targets, but suffers from a longer reload rate. Weapon stages The Paladin Tank Destroyer uses a weapon cycle that allows it to fire different weapons on the same target. It always starts at the cannon once it switches targets. * Stage 1: Lasts until 210 frames (14 in-game seconds). In other words, the Paladin will attack thrice with the cannon. * Stage 2: Lasts until 280 frames (18.7 in-game seconds). In other words, the Paladin will launch two instances of missiles. Once Stage 2 ends, the cycle repeats. Appearances Cooperative * The first Paladin prototypes are deployed during the assault on the Soviet mobile production units in Bordeaux, France, during the operation Panzer Ace. Soviet forces were no match for Paladins, which destroy every vehicle in their path (including Apocalypse Tanks) and the designated targets - several Stalin's Fists which were en route to aid the Soviet production in the Soviets' attempt to attack Great Britain. Act Two * Paladin Tank Destroyers are deployed during the operation Relentless to aid the Commander in dealing with Epsilon mechanized forces. They are both part of the initial task force sent to reclaim the Pacific Front during the first part of the mission and the group accompanying the Allied Construction Yard during the second part, and are not buildable. * In Insomnia, six Paladins are given to the player after the first Time Freeze effect ends. They're also used by the player's cyan-coloured Euro Alliance ally. * Paladins are part of the enemy European forces in Unthinkable. zh:圣骑士坦克 Category:Allied Nations Category:European Alliance Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Campaign Units Category:Self Healing